trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Review/Funishment
Royal Review/Funishment is the third episode of the first season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on January 19, 2018. Synopsis Royal Review Poppy nervously awaits her first performance review as queen. Funishment An accidental theft of a Bergen's pie forces Poppy to find a way to deal with crime. Plot Royal Review Poppy tries to relieve her stress by scrap-booking due to the upcoming Royal Review, a survey where Trolls decide if Poppy has done a perfect performance as queen or not. Unable to keep herself from getting so nervous, she desperately seeks the help of Smidge. Smidge's plan is to do a preliminary Royal Review of the Trolls, and then send the votes back to Poppy so she can finally know her performance. An hour later, Poppy heads toward their meeting place, the Black Rock. Smidge successfully surveyed every Troll in the village and brings Poppy the results, she joyfully rummages the pile as it seems that all the Trolls will give her an excellent review on her performance. However, her relief ends when someone actually gave her a bad review. Poppy begins to fear that when the main voting event happens she'll be a let-down to the village, but she realizes that there's still time left to change the mind of the Troll who gave her a bad review. But Smidge tells her neither one of them know who gave it, but Poppy confidently assumes Branch gave it. Poppy approaches Branch in a very enthusiastic manner, to which Branch is already suspicious of her sudden behavior. Poppy assures Branch she just wants to help with no motive to do so, Branch accepts her help on his chores. At the Bunker, he has Poppy do 'sweat harvesting' to replenish his sweat supply, by tirelessly running on a treadmill while Branch collects her sweat, clear out actual dust bunnies, clean and repaint different sectors of the bunker, and even harness honey from a bee hive. Lastly, Branch leads Poppy outside for one last task, to which she thinks involves adorable cuddlepuffs but actually he tasks her to dig out a large mound of manure for fertilizer. She finally refuses and breaks, and begs him to tell her if Branch plans to give her a good or bad review. This confirms Branch's suspicions that Poppy did this for some other reason, but he reveals he will give a good review. She rejoices, which makes Branch confused, Poppy explains it's because he was the one who gave a 'frowny face' review during the preliminary, but Branch reveals he actually voted for a 'smiley face'. Since Branch didn't give the bad review, Poppy realizes that it could be any Troll and that she has to impress the whole village before the voting starts in 10 minutes. As trolls line up and prepare to vote, Poppy halts the proceeding as she gives the trolls gifts of her gratitude, cuddlepuffs. Branch warns Poppy that cuddlepuffs are dangerous, but Poppy doesn't see how the adorable creatures can be so dangerous, Branch points out that it's mother is the dangerous one, a huge cuddlepuff aggressively scares the Trolls. In the ensuing chaos, King Peppy arrives and wonders what caused this mayhem. Poppy grabs him and confesses that it's her fault after being so caught up with the Royal Review, King Peppy understands her because he was the one who gave the frowny face. It was meant to teach her daughter not to be afraid of being imperfect. With the village still under attacked by the mother cuddlepuff, Poppy tries to come up with a solution. She diverges the creature into chasing her, she lures it away from Troll village and just when the creature lunges to grab Poppy, Smidge swings in with her hair and catches her, causing the mother cuddlepuff to hit the tree hard instead. She finally abandons her aggression on Troll village. The Royal Review commences and so far the results have been good for Poppy, but she decides to skip the entire event so she can rest. Peppy tells her that she's near for a perfect performance, but whether or not the results determined she had a perfect performance, she can accept whatever outcome knowing that there's always room for her to improve. Branch then approaches and informs her the good news, the mother puff left out 'manure' near the Troll village and asks her to join him in harvesting it for more fertilizer. She runs away in decline and apologizes for being a let-down. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *King Peppy *Branch *Smidge *Bella Brightly *DJ Suki *Fuzzbert *Guy Diamond *Biggie *Cooper Other *Mr. Dinkles Songs *Best Day Ever Episode Ranking How good was "Royal Review"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Funishment Poppy and the Snack Pack are being held in a ceremony hosted by King Gristle for their first visit back to Bergen Town. Poppy notices that Cooper is not present. From a distance, Groth calls out a thief, which is actually Cooper who ate an entire pie that wasn't his. Groth accuses him of theft, even though the Trolls claim that they don't steal but 'share'. Nonetheless, the Bergens demand his punishment be delivered or else they threaten to break the peace with the Trolls. Then they take his hat and wait for a respond which is "Yay, I love sharing hats!".Poppy has no idea how to punish a Troll, so Gristle suggests that she could seek help by visiting the Castle dungeon. On their very first visit on the dungeon, they find that the place is ran by the intimidating but kind Bergen, Nangus, who volunteers to give them a tour of the dungeon so that Poppy can choose what punishment is suitable. The options are imprisonment and torture, none of which suits Poppy and even King Gristle, who recommends that she call off the punishment, but Poppy reminds him that if she does so, Groth and the Bergens would revolt against Gristle. Gristle then backs down and faints, leaving Poppy and Branch alone to come up with their own punishment that satisfies a Troll like herself. Back on Troll village, with minutes left until Groth and the Bergens arrive to inspect Cooper's punishment, Poppy sentences Cooper to their newly-built dungeon for three days, much to the shock of the Trolls. Shortly after, they seem to hear Cooper screaming in agony, but when they inspect the interior, the dungeon is actually more of a fun-house full of 'funishments'. Poppy explains that she couldn't bear to leave Cooper alone with nothing fun to do, resulting in other Trolls to commit crimes on their own so that they can be 'funished'. Poppy's idea of punishment resulted in creating more crimes rather than prevent it. Groth and the Bergens arrive for inspection, he immediately finds the punishment inappropriate and demands justification. Poppy, having enough of Groth, stands up to him and asks him to deal with how she handles crime with her people, the Troll way. She orders the trolls in the dungeon to clean up the mess they created from their crimes. Lastly, Poppy asks Groth to follow her to give him something for compensation, a strawberry pie that Cooper is sharing back to Groth. Because of this, Groth drops the charges on Cooper. Poppy and the Trolls proceed to have fun in their dungeon. Gristle is so impressed by his observation on the justice system of the trolls that he enacts a decree where the Bergen justice system shall be like the Trolls'. Not long after though, the kingdom erupts into chaos. Gristle realizes that sharing is definitely uncharacteristic for Bergens, so he orders Chad and Todd to fix the situation. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *King Peppy *Branch *Satin and Chenille *Biggie *Cooper *DJ Suki *Smidge *Harper *Fuzzbert Bergens *King Gristle Jr. *Groth *Nangus Skullcrusher *Chad *Todd Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Funishment"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes